Lance o' Love!
by Cat In My Fridge
Summary: OMG! edward and bella have sex for the first time, first lemon, rly romantic and sexy and the BESTEST fic ever written. r & r or else! EdwardBella forever!1!


authors notes: lol so this is my first fanfic, r n r please! i luff bella and edward (my favorite couple ^^) and i will ship them till i die! yea!1 haha ok on with the story ya?

* * *

I saw him lounging in his chair, his wonderful hair spilling over his chest in fine waves of the finest silk. His throbbing member is visible through the thin textile of his satin pants, beckoning me closer. I feel my sex dampening at the sight, a wave of arousal passing over me.

His manhood is fully erect, the bulge so large it forces the top of his zipper to open, as he gazes at my hard nipples peeking through the tight, silk shirt I wear. He nods, and motions me toward him, with me implicitly understanding he wants me to straddle his throbbing manliness and make it mine.

"Oh Edward," I moan.

I walk over to him shyly. He's so beautiful as he lounges there; a God, an angel, a Greek statue. I straddle him and as I feel his rigidness brush against my damp canal of lust, I let out a sweet moan, like the sound of chocolate dripping over fresh strawberries and tea cups and angels and bells. I gaze longingly into his onyx and turquoise and sapphire and crimson and diamond eyes, seeing his desire flickering like a dying candle.

He cups my firm breasts, eliciting another sigh of pleasure from me as he starts to massage them. He begins to thrust my pelvis into his ultimate expression of manness, and he whispers to me "don't give me a Unicorn yet, babe"

My moist core quivers in desire, fluttering like a bird in flight. I slip my hand under his satin pants, wrapping my hand around his throbbing accumulation of rigid masculinity. I begin to stroke, kneading my soft mounds with my other hand. My body feels as if consumed by desire and arousal and want and need and butterflies and lolcats.

He unzips his pants, and frees his one eyed snake from his cage of consternation. He pulls off my shirt, revealing my love pillows, which are begging for him to take a sip of their sweet mother's milk that they store. He lifts his head forward, and suckles like a newborn babe

I gasp as I feel the fullness of his formerly caged viper pulse into my hand. It's so wonderful, so beautiful, like made of marble and pillows and satin. I arch my back as he pleasures my swelling mounds of desire, my breath getting faster and faster. My neglected sex keeps yearning for you, fluttering wantonly around my cave of lust.

He rips my panties off with newfound strength from the sheer frustration and anticipation he feels as my mound teasingly rubs up against it. He lifts me up, and then stabs my love wound with his mighty sword of Eros. I cry out in pleasure and pain and start to bounce up and down, sending waves of pleasure and satisfaction through his rippling body.

I moan out in lust and pleasure and need and want and also lust. It is as if his sword reached all the way through my womb into my being, my world, the universe. I see colors and shapes and hear children laughing and rain falling and I feel one with the world and myself. My musty, dank channel ripples around your lance of love.

I thrust faster and faster, riding his joy pole like it is the first day at the fair, I can see the lust and excitement etched on his face, and he can see my fun bags bouncing up and down to the rhythm of our thrusts and they are finally too much, and his holy wand of man juice is called upon to expel its life starting fluid deep into my hearth. (I quietly pray, however, that I took the pill of life denial this morning)

I was impaled like a red fruit and broken open with pleasure at the culmination of your desire. All is joined flesh, swollen and glistening with juices; and starburts and earthquakes and tsunamis, and lightning stitching the sky to the raw earth.

And thus two Unicorns were simultaneously created, to leap out the window and let the world know of our consummation.

And then we die.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _wow wasn't that like soooo romantic??1 ^^OMG PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE ON REVIEWS! I WILL DIIIIIIIEEEEEE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW and then you won't get any more stories from me. and that would be rly bad no?


End file.
